Mario's Worldwide Footage Madness
by Flowerstar
Summary: Peach sent a letter to Mario saying that she needs help improving her site. At her castle, Mario and Luigi were supposed to film something but they stumble upon Peach playing a game of truth or dare with her servants. Chapter 3 up!
1. A letter from the Princess

Flowerstar: I got inspired from the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode, World Wide Wabbit. It was a really funny one. I hope you like this story:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and all of the characters from the Mario games. I also don't own Peach's castle, Toad Town, Mario's house, Mushroom Kingdom and other places.

* * *

**Mario's Worldwide Footage Madness**

Chapter 1: A letter from the Princess

The weather is really nice and there is no rain falling on the Mushroom Kingdom. At Mario's house, Luigi is making breakfast and Mario is reading his brother's diary. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mario, can you get that?" Luigi called.

"Okay!" Mario yelled from the secret room where the diary was kept.

He ran over to the jump pad which was near the wooden desk. He jumped on it and the wooden, smooth trap door flipped open. Mario landed on the floor and ran past his room. He sprinted past Luigi to the door. He opened it to see a paratroopa with goggles over his eyes and a brown mailbag that was draped over his shoulder. Obviously, this is Parakarry. He was floating in the air, in front of Mario while his white wings were flapping. Parakarry was holding a pink envelope in his hand.

"Hello, Parakarry!" The plumber greeted.

"Hello, Mario. I have a letter for you from Princess Peach." Parakarry replied.

He gave the envelope to Mario.

"A letter from the princess? Why is she writing to me for?"

"Read it and find out! It's been nice seeing you again, Mario but I've got to go. Bye!"

Parakarry turned around and flew into the air. Mario walked to his brother, holding the letter.

"Hey Luigi, I've got a letter from the princess!" The red-clad plumber yelled, excitedly.

Luigi spun around. Mario carefully ripped open the pink envelope and pulled out a letter. He gave it to his brother to look at it.

"Should I read this to you?" Luigi asked.

Mario nodded.

"All right then, it says…"

_Dear Mario,_

_Come to the castle. I've made my own personal website on my computer but I need you to help me to improve it. Meet me inside my room and I'll explain to you what you have to do._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Princess Toadstool Peach_

_P.S. Luigi can come if he's not busy._

"Wow! I get to come! Isn't that really cool, bro?"

"Yep, it sure is but why in the Mushroom Kingdom would the princess design her own website?" Mario said, pondering.

"Beats me." Luigi replied

"Well what are we waiting for? Let-a-go!"

Mario and Luigi ran out of the house to the warp pipe that leads to Toad Town but Mario sprinted back to the door and shut it. He ran back to the pipe to catch up and hopped in it. Mario jumped out of it and sprinted as fast as he could.

"Hey bro, hold your yoshis! Wait up!"

He ran past the citizens who were walking around or chatting to each other. Luckily, he managed to catch up with Luigi. The Mario Bros. walked past Merlon's house and the post office and gaits to the big blue door with the yellow star on it. They pushed it open and stepped inside. The two plumbers walked along the path while the sun is shining on them to Peach's castle.

* * *

Flowerstar: This story is meant to be funny just like the episode but there will definitely be more chapters soon. Before I did this, I was thinking to make it as a one-shot. 


	2. Footage Insanity

Flowerstar: Thanks for the reviews:) I've been watching another episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. That cartoon is obviously really humorous. But it's not my favorite. I just watch it to get inspired. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own Shroomnet Café, a new internet café in Toad Town and the Phozo website, a parody of Piczo. (I don't own the Piczo site)

hamgirl: I appreciate the comment but you seemed to really love my stories except my first one.

Surferljb: It is kind of the same as the episode but parts of the story were different. I already told you the plot in the e-mail but I guess I shouldn't tell you that.

* * *

Chapter 2: Footage Insanity

Mario and Luigi tread along the trail to the front door of Peach's castle. The red-clad plumber walked closer and knocked on it. The door creaked open and Toadsworth stepped outside, holding his cane.

"Ah, Master Mario and Master Luigi, the princess is expecting you. Please follow me." The old toad said, politely.

The plumbers walked inside and gaits behind Toadsworth. They slowly walked along the smooth, polished floor to the stairs.

"Hmm… what do you think the princess will tell us to do?" Mario asked.

"Tell us to do what?" Luigi questioned.

"What? Am I speaking French here?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you say that for?"

"Because I can't remember what you just said."

Mario smacked his forehead. "Luigi, what am I going to do with you?"

They tread up the staircase to the massive door with a star on it. Toadsworth pushed it open and they went through. The Mario Bros. and the old toad were now at the second floor and they walked straight towards the door of Princess Peach's room. Toadsworth knocked on it. The door slowly opened and Peach treads out.

"Oh! Mario! Luigi! You've come! Please step inside." She replied.

Mario and Luigi gaits in and the princess closed the door. She went to her computer which was pink and it was on a wooden desk. A lot of sockets were connected to it. A pink printer was placed at the bottom of the desk. Mario walked nearer to Peach and stood beside her. Luigi was sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Mario, Luigi, look at this!" She exclaimed.

The plumbers stared closer at the screen. The background was light pink and there were loads of images of herself, her castle, her servants, Toadsworth and parts of her palace on it. There was even a title at the top of the home page. It was in bold and the colour was pink, clearly. It says, "Welcome to Peach's site!" There were also some links to other pages of the site on the left side of the home page. Mario and Luigi were both wide-eyed and totally shocked.

"Wow! Did you really design this?" Mario asked, admiring the site.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Peach inquired.

"We sure do!" The plumbers shouted in unison.

"What website did you do this on?" The red-clad plumber asked.

"I've done this on the Phozo website." Princess Peach answered.

"What is that?"

"It is a website where you can register to make your own site."

"Cool! But Luigi and I don't have a computer to do one."

"Well, there is this new internet café in town called Shroomnet Café."

"Where is it?"

"It's at the opposite side of the second item shop. I'm sure you can find it, Mario."

"Okeydokey!"

"Oh and I've forgotten to tell you that you need to use this."

Peach handed her video camera to Mario.

"What is this?" The red-clad plumber inquired, pointing at it.

"It's a video camera. You use it to make loads of films of anything. It records for very long hours and you can zoom in and out, if you must."

"Really?"

"Yes, I used that sometimes."

"Anyway, Luigi and I don't know how to use it. Could you show us?"

"All right, press this tiny button which is at the back. It will turn on. If you want to make a film, push the big one which is the shutter. The screen next to the viewfinder which is shaped like a circle is the LCD Display."

"What is LCD?"

"LCD stands for Liquid Crystal Display. If you want to zoom in, press the button which is behind the screen. If you want to zoom out, push the button which is beside the zoom in button. Press the button with a symbol of two small arrows and a line stuck to them which are pointing backwards, that's the rewind one. Push the key that has a symbol of two little arrows and a line wedged to them which is pointing onward, which is the forward button. Oh! And if you want to connect this to a PC, ask anybody in the Café. Now, do you know what to—"

Peach was cut off by Mario sleeping on her shoulder, snoring.

"Mario! Get off my shoulder!" She yelled.

"Princess, you're not being loud enough," Luigi said, then went next to his brother and put his hands around his hands and hollered, "MARIO! GET OFF THE PRINCESS'S SHOULDER!"

The red-clad plumber instantly opened his eyes and looked around to see Peach staring at him, angrily. Mario moved away from her.

"Oops! Sorry, princess." He apologized with an embarrassing smile.

"Mario, did you hear anything I said?" The princess inquired.

"Um… er… what did you say?"

Peach sighed. "I was explaining to you about how to use the camera but no, you were snoozing off to dream land."

"Princess, while my brother was fast asleep, I listened to everything you said." Luigi says.

"Thank you, Luigi. At least somebody has some manners!" Princess Peach Toadstool bellowed, glaring at Mario.

"Hey! Don't stare at me like that!" Mario shouted back.

"Well, the next time I speak to you, you better listen!"

"Alright already, I'll pay attention!"

"Thank you, and I almost forgotten. The reason I gave you the video camera because I need you to make a video interview with the people in the castle. You have to ask questions like for example, 'Why do you want the princess to hold a breakfast club?' Evidently, you have to ask them that are something to do with the club that I'm holding here. When you finished filming, give the camera back to me. And you better not ruin the footage, understand?"

"Yes, princess."

"So, have fun making films!"

The Mario brothers walked to the door but Mario turned back to the princess.

"Princess before we go, we'll finish that footage before you can say spaghetti and meatballs!" He assured.

"Bro, you're making me hungry!" Luigi yelled, feeling his tummy.

"Sorry."

"Just close the door on the way out!" Peach exclaimed.

"We will!" Mario and Luigi shouted at the same time.

They opened the door and went out.

"Pasta power!" Mario hollered from outside.

"Mario! Shut up!" Luigi scolded at his brother.

Peach sighed and mumbled. "Men these days."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mario and Luigi were walking along the gleaming floor until they saw a toad using a mop, cleaning the ground. A bucket of water was next to him. They gaits over to the servant.

"Excuse me; we're doing an interview for the princess's website. Do you want to be in it?" Luigi asked, courteously.

"Sure, why not." The toad servant replied.

He put down the mop on the floorboards and Luigi holds the video camera. He looked through the viewfinder and pushed the shutter button.

"So, why do you think it's important to commence a breakfast club?" He inquired.

"Incase you skipped breakfast or you didn't have time." The servant answered.

"Why do you want the princess to hold a breakfast club?"

"Because breakfast is the most important, if you didn't have time for it, you will be very hungry until lunch."

"Did you hear any rumors about it?"

"I don't think so."

"If you see any flyers about the club, would you go or—"

Luigi was interrupted by Mario doing a handstand in front of the servant.

"Mario! Get out of the way!"

"Why?" The red-clad plumber said in a whining tone.

"I'm doing an interview! Just get lost!"

"But aren't I in this?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because you're bugging me!"

"Why?"

"SHUT UP! I HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Luigi walked off, being really furious. Mario followed. He sprinted really fast to catch up. He walked next to his brother.

"Bro, I'm really sorry, I thought I was in the interview." Mario replied.

"Well, you were annoying me to death and keep on saying 'Why' all the time!" Luigi yelled.

"I can't help it. Will you forgive me, bro? I won't do it again."

"You better not do that once more!"

"I promise."

"Next time, we'll do this right—"

Mario and Luigi stopped at once in front of Peach's room and saw the princess sitting with Toad and Toadette in a circle, playing truth or dare. A plastic bottle was at the middle of them.

"Luigi, quick, pass me the camera!" Mario speedily bellowed.

"But why would you want to use the—" Luigi replied but got cut off.

Mario covered his brother's mouth and put a finger near his. "Shhhhhh! They'll hear us!"

Luigi gave the video camera to Mario. The red-clad plumber treads closely to the room and records what Peach and her servants were doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside Peach's room, Toadette spun the bottle and it stopped on Peach.

"Okay, your majesty, truth or dare?" Toadette replied.

"Dare!" Peach exclaimed.

"I dare you to hop around the room in your bikini on one foot and say "I'm loony, I'm loony…" repeating. When I tell you to stop, you do a sexy pose."

Peach blinked and was surprised at this long and really ridiculously stupid dare.

"Um… do I really have to do it?" She questioned.

"Yes, unless you're too chicken." Toadette said, taunting the princess.

"All right, if you say so."

Peach went to where her royal dresses were kept. They were nearly the same but the designs were different. She looked all over until she sees a pink bikini with white spots on a hanger. The princess grabbed it and puts it on her bed. She slowly takes off her pink dress that she normally wears and carefully took off her bikini from the hanger. She puts her bikini on and gradually took off her red high-heel shoes. She gaits back to her servants. Toad and Toadette gazed up at the princess and was totally astonished. Their mouths were wide opened.

Peach hopped around the bedroom on one foot and sang, "I'm loony, I'm loony…" Toad and Toadette bursts into hysterical laughter. Toad fell on to the floor, kicking his legs back and forth. Toadette covered her mouth with her hands, giggling to herself.

"Ha, ha, ha, you can stop now." She said, still have the chuckles. "Now, do a sexy pose."

"Do I really have to? What if anyone sees me like—"

"Don't worry, nobody will see you. Just do it, okay?" Toadette cut Peach off.

The princess sighed and put her right hand at the back of her head. She put her other hand on her hip and shook her bum. Toad whistled at the sight of the pose and Toadette tittered. Peach walked back to her bed. Her cheeks were bright red. _This is extremely ridiculous! I hope nobody sees me like this._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the room, Mario and Luigi tried to hold their breath to stop themselves from laughing. Mario pressed the stop button and they ran to the giant door. They pushed it open and treads through. The Mario Bros. walked down the stairway and when they got down, they opened their mouths and started to laugh their heads off.

"That was SO funny!" Mario said, laughing and holding his tummy.

"Yeah, did you see Peach wearing a bikini and singing the loony song?" Luigi agreed, still laughing in hysterics and hitting his legs repeatedly. "Hey! Did we have the hilarious footage on camera?"

"Yep, we did." The red-clad plumber replied, staring at the video camera.

"Cool! Let's watch it again!"

Mario pushed the play button. The screen showed Peach, Toad and Toadette sitting in a circle, playing truth or dare. A bottle was at the middle.

"Bro, can we fast forward it to where the princess was singing the loony song?" Luigi asked.

"Fair enough." Mario says.

He pressed the fast forward key and pushed the play button. The screen showed Princess Peach wearing her pink dotted bikini hopping on one foot, and sang, "I'm loony, I'm loony…" Mario and Luigi bursts into laughter, laughing loudly as they saw this. The red-clad plumber pressed stop.

"Hey! Let's show this to Daisy!" Mario exclaimed.

"Uh… I don't think it's a good idea, bro." Luigi said in a worried tone.

"Why not?"

"Well, if the princess finds out that we filmed her, she'll go ballistic!"

"She won't, don't worry." Mario replied. "Anyway, let's go to the new internet café in town!"

They sprinted to the enormous door and hard-pressed it. It creaked open and they gaits out. The door shuts and the plumbers walked down the path to the blue door with the yellow star on it.

* * *

Flowerstar: Did you enjoy the chapter? The Shroomnet Café is an internet café that I made up and the Phozo website, it came from my imagination and it is a parody of the Piczo site. But I don't own Piczo. Reviews will be used to make Mario, Luigi and Daisy laugh. 


	3. Laughter At the Cafe

Flowerstar: Sorry for the extremely long wait, I've been totally busy lately. I've got loads of coursework to do and I've got an Art Controlled Test right now. So anyways, anybody here miss me? I'm sure you don't because you see me here anywhere, like forums or reviewing fics for instance.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Mario and anything that is related to the Mario series. They belong to Nintendo. But I do own the fic, Shroomnet Café and the Phozo website, like I said earlier.

* * *

Chapter 3: Laughter At the Café 

Mario and Luigi were walking down the path and were on their way to the café.

"Mario please, don't show it to Daisy. Who knows what will the princess do to us?" Luigi said, getting very worried and fidgeting behind his back.

"Relax bro, everything will be fine." Mario smiled.

"Uh… really?"

"Of course, besides Peach will never shout at us for filming her unless we don't tell her."

"But it's wrong Mario, the princess will be very embarrassed."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Mario quickly snatched the video camera from Luigi and dashed off, leaving dust. He ran off after him. Mario sprinted around the lamp post and ran past Tayce. T's house. Luigi tried running as fast as he could but it was futile. Mario was running as speedily as his kart in a Mario Kart race.

"Come back here, Mario!" Luigi bellowed.

Mario rushed past the citizens but he didn't realize that Goombario, his mum and sister were there. They stared at him in awe.

"Who was that?" Goombaria asked.

"I'm not sure; it must be some crazy moron ran past us." Goombario said.

"Children, why don't we head over to that shop over there?" Goomama suggested, gesturing to a building a little further than where they were at.

"Okay!" Goombario and Goombaria exclaimed.

So the two younger goombas ran to the item shop that is much bigger than the first one near the green pipe to Mario Bros. house, while Goomama was walking behind. Meanwhile, Mario finally nearly arrived at Shroomnet Café. It was located where the little toads usually hanging around. It is a shape of a mushroom that Mario normally eats to recover some HP but it's ten times bigger. It has an automatic door that is nice, smooth and polished by the staff. The Café has a mushroom head for the roof and the red with white spots for the surface. Mario raced towards the door as it slowly opens. Luigi somehow got there after him but before he went in, he skidded to a halt. Inside, the whole room has red with white spots just like the whole building and the tables and chairs have the same pattern. The computers, however, are red. Printers and Scanners were connected to it. The bar desk was white with red spots and there were empty glasses on it. The bottles and cans of soft drinks were behind Tayce T. who was working at the Café as a part-time job. She was carefully wiping a glass using a wet cloth. Daisy was sitting at a chair, facing a computer and moving her mouse. Mario ran to Daisy but Luigi abruptly pushed him, thus making the video camera flew in the air and hit Daisy on the head which then thankfully landed on her desk, in front of her. Mario jumped up and down at the left side of her and Luigi doing the same on the other side.

"Hold on, hold on! What's going on?" Daisy demanded.

"Daisy, you'll never believe what we taped!" Mario shouted, excitedly.

"Mario shut up! It's no big deal, it's nothing." Luigi said, glaring at him.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Daisy replied, not believing what they are saying.

Mario and Luigi continued to jump up and down, trying to reach the camera while Daisy was holding above her head.

"It's super as me!" Mario hollered.

"No it's not!" Luigi yelled.

"It's spectacular as spaghetti!"

"No it's not!"

"It's lovely as lasagna!"

"No it's not!"

"It's pretty as pizza!"

"No it's not!"

"It's awesome!"

"No it's not!"

Daisy touched Luigi's head and holds him down when he was about to jump up.

"Aww come on Luigi, I'm sure it's no big deal." Daisy said.

"Yeah, we won't tell it to anyone else." Mario added, grinning.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeee?" Mario and Daisy beaming as they beg.

"Okay, I guess." Luigi said in an irritate tone and crossed his arms in a frustrated manner.

"Yahoo!" Mario cheered as he jumped up again.

"But just Daisy, nobody else, and then we erase it got it?"

Daisy and her plumber friend ignored Luigi and quickly the princess connected the black USB lead into the video camera which is linked to the computer. The footage immediately uploaded and it started playing. The computer screen shows Mario and Luigi was in front of Peach's castle seeing Peach was playing Truth or Dare with her servants.

"_Luigi, quick, pass me the camera!"_

"_But why would you want to use the—"_

_Mario covered his brother's mouth as he put a finger near his. "Shhhhhh! They'll hear us!"_

_Peach, Toad and Toadette were sitting in a circle. Toadette spun the bottle and stopped on Peach._

"_Okay, your majesty, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare!"_

"_I dare you to hop around the room in your bikini on one foot and say "I'm loony, I'm loony…" repeating. When I tell you to stop, you do a sexy pose."_

"_Um… do I really have to do it?"_

"_Yes, unless you're too chicken."_

"_All right, if you say so."_

_After a few minutes, she returned to the circle wearing her white spotted bikini. She hopped around the bedroom on one foot._

"_I'm loony, I'm loony…"_

Looking at the computer screen, Mario and Daisy stood there like a statue and all of a sudden, they jumped on their backs laughing their heads off. Luigi just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and didn't laugh. Daisy was holding her tummy and Mario stood beside her.

"It-It-It-It's so funny, It-It-It h-hu-hur-hurts!" Daisy said between giggles.

"I- I- I can't- BREATHE!" Mario exclaimed.

Mario and Daisy were in hysterics while Luigi was at her desk, moving her mouse on the mat.

"All right, you had your fun, now let's erase it." Luigi replied.

Daisy instantly in a flash was at her desk next to Luigi and grabbed the camera. "Oh no, no, no. You realize how long I've been waiting for this kind of trash! So called-cute-princess will never live this down!"

"But that would be wrong, Daisy. If anybody sees this, it would totally humiliate Princess Peach!" Luigi warned.

"Yes, exactly!" The princess sneered.

Yoshi, Waluigi and Wario came in as the automatic doors shut. Luigi rushed to them when he heard an opening sound from the door.

"Guys, what in the Mushroom Kingdom are you doing here?" Luigi asked in a worried tone.

"Why would you need to know?" Waluigi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, glad you could make it." Mario replied with a big smile, greeting his friends. He turned to Daisy. "Have you got the footage on yet?"

Daisy winked and did a thumbs up at him for a reply.

"Guys get out of here!" Luigi bellowed.

"Yeah, whatever." Waluigi said.

Mario one way or another reached to the door before the three exited. The door opens since the sensor notices Mario standing at the red fluffy mat as wind blew through him. "No, ignore him! Just stay here!"

Waluigi, Yoshi and Wario turned around. Luigi ran to his brother.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted.

"Just these guys, then we done, promise." Mario said, assuring him.

"Now you listen here—"

Luigi was cut off by the footage's audio.

"_I'm loony, I'm loony…"_

_Toad and Toadette bursts into hysterical laughter. Toad fell on to the floor, kicking his legs back and forth while Toadette covered her mouth, giggling._

"_Ha, ha, ha, you can stop now. Now, do a sexy pose."_

"_Do I really have to? What if anyone sees me like—"_

"_Don't worry, nobody will see you. Just do it, okay?"_

_Peach sighed and put her right hand at the back of her head and puts her other hand on her hip. She then shook her bum however Toad whistled at the sight of the pose and Toadette tittered. Princess Peach walked away._

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Wario, Yoshi and Waluigi were staring at the screen for 20 minutes and unexpectedly Mario, Daisy and now Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi jumped and landed on their backs, their legs were sticking in the air, kicking. Luigi turned to his giddy friends. "YOU GUYS! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!"

"THAT WAS SO FUNNY! Did ya see that sexy pose?" Wario laughed.

"Y-yeah, I never knew that princess was SO sexy!" Waluigi grinned, holding his stomach like if he's in so much pain. Tears came out of his eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks while his face was literally exceedingly red.

"Come on Daisy, erase it." Luigi said, impatiently.

"All right then." Daisy said as she went back to her seat. She moved her cursor and deleted the whole footage.

"No Daisy, don't do it!" Mario said in a panic, biting his white glove. A bar at the screen was showing that the footage was deleting. It shows paper flying from the folder heading to the recycle bin icon.

"There it's gone, happy now?"

"Yes." Luigi grinned, confidently and putting his hands on his hip.

"No!" Mario said, unhappily as he flopped his arms down. "But—"

He watched as Luigi had the video camera in his right arm and his pals walked after him. When they were out of sight, the red-clad plumber turned around to Daisy in disbelief.

"Daisy, how could you—" Mario stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Daisy holding one but ten glimmering and polished CDs in her hand. The plumber pointed at them in astonishment, open mouthed and wide eyed if like his eye balls were popped out of his sockets. Daisy nodded and smirked.

"Daisy, you're a genius!" Mario exclaimed, happily.

The princess of Sarasaland chuckled to herself. "Aww, you shouldn't have Mario!"

* * *

Flowerstar: Hey:) Doesn't this sound like a cliffhanger? Anyways, please review and flames are not allowed. I've been playing _Mario Kart DS_, _Dancing Stage: Mario Mix_, _Mario Superstar Baseball_, _Mario Power Tennis_, _Mario Smash Football_ and I sometimes play other games lately. Anyhoo, I've finally updated this fic. It seriously needs updating and now I've did:D I've decided that **Busted** which **Darth Ben Vader** told me to use as a title, that this story is gonna be a Mario parody starring all or most of your favorite Mario characters! 


End file.
